The Comeback
by MasterCaster
Summary: I've decided to bring this back and make alternate versions to some episodes and/or what could've happened. Sometimes, an episode review.
1. Cheater by the Dozen

**This story is based on the episode "Cheater by the dozen" at the part where Lincoln and a few sisters were hiding in a bush and they got mad at Lincoln when they saw that Bobby wasn't cheating on Lori and claimed that he "Wasted their Time". Now that sorta got under my skin because the safety of their sister should be their main priority at the moment and they blamed Lincoln because he wanted to make sure, plus they made the idea for the stake outs in the first place! And I felt like Lincoln should've defended himself instead of putting his hands up in defense at that part so here we go!**

Lincoln,Luna,Lynn,Lola,Lisa,Lily,and Leni hid in the bushes, Staking out Bobby under the suspicion that he is cheating on Lori. But...It turns out that Bobby is actually friends with the girl and the girl already had a boyfriend.

Luna:"Dudes, It's simple. Bobby doesn't have a side-gal. He's just friends with that chick. And daddy-long-legs is her boyfriend."

The girls turn to Lincoln with disappointment and frustration.

Lynn:Nice going, Lincoln! Way to waste our time!"

Leni:"And our salmon!"

Luncoln couldn't believe it, His sisters were angry at him for some mistake?

Lincoln:"Wasting your time..."

Lynn:"Exactly!"

Lincoln chuckled

Lincoln:"Look, I was just making sure that my sister wasn't going to have her heart shattered to millions of pieces. And I thought that you guys would be in board with me to make sure it isn't true."

Lola: Well you should've known better that Bobby wasn't cheating on Lori!"

The Loud Brother turned to the princess.

Lincoln:"Then if you knew better, Why did you come along?"

Lola remained silent

Lincoln:"What if you guys thought that Ronnie Anne was cheating on me? Knowing you guys, You would follow her to the end of time until you found out the truth. And if she wasn't, Then what?"

Lynn:"You can't get mad at us for trying to help!"

Lincoln:"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING FOR LORI RIGHT NOW LYNN?"

The girls remained silent.

Lincoln:"I thought you guys would have my back on this mission for Lori's happiness, Even if it isn't true then we would all be happy that Bobby isn't a two-timer! But I get your guys words..."

Luna:"What does that mean,bro?"

Lincoln:"Simple, You guys are mad that my suspicion was wrong. So to make it up, I'll make sure that if any of your future boyfriends are possibly cheating on you then I won't interfere. I'll let them play with your guys heart and let them break it in the end. I'll stop being a caring brother and making sure that you all can live knowing that you got played and I did nothing to stop it because you guys didn't like that I was wrong about Bobby!"

Leni:"..."

Luna:"Deep..."

Lynn:"oh...um..."

Lincoln:"Now that we know that Bobby isn't a cheater, I'll be heading home and continue my life of not interfering with your lives."

Lincoln walks out of the bush and makes his way home, Leaving 6 sisters in the bush with thoughts running around their heads(Well...except Lily).

Lincoln:"I'm not sure if that was harsh or not but that just made me so mad that they were worried that I wasted their time instead of being happy that Lori wasn't being cheated. I know that I was proud of Bobby!"

The next day, The rest if the episode happens. That night, Lincoln lays in his bed readung his favorite comic book until a knock is heard at his door.

Lincoln:"Come in!"

Leni,Luna,Lynn,and Lola walks in.

Lincoln:"Oh, Hey guys."

Leni:"Linky, We wanted to apologize about yesterday."

Lincoln looks up from his book.

Lincoln:"What about it?"

Lynn:"Well, When we got mad at you and accused you for wasting our time."

Luna:"I guess that we were so focused on what we would do to Bobby if we found out he was cheating on Lori, That we just got upset that it was all false."

Lola:"So we blamed it on you instead of ourselves for believing such a thing."

Lincoln:"Guys, I forgive you. Honestly, I should've had more faith in Bobby in the first place. I guess that the love for your sisters can make you do crazy things!"

Leni:Do as an apology, We made you this medal!"

The girls smile as they show Lincoln a medal made of cardboard,Yellow paint, and a thin piece of blue yarn.

Luna:"This is a award for being the most protective brother!"

Lincoln placed the medal around his neck.

Lincoln:"Heh,Thanks guys!"

Lynn:"And we would like it if you could be protective over us when we start to get dates in the future."

Lincoln Nodded

Lincoln:"It's a deal!"

The girls walked out of his room, Lincoln started to read his comic book again, Proud that his sisters learned something and trusts him for the future.

 **The End!**

 **So this is what I wished happened in that episode. Anyways, Hope you all enjoyed!**


	2. Slueth or Consequence

**So i've decided to bring this story back due to the positive reception by the cheater by the dozen one shot. So i'm going back and doing this again where some episodes could have alternate endings. Mainly some episodes where the sisters get mad at Lincoln for no reason or if the parents intervened.**

 **"Slueth or consequence"**

It's been a few hours since Lynn Sr grounded Lincoln for being told that he clogged the toilet with a book. Lynn thought that Lincoln learned by now that flushing stuff that isn't supposed to go into a toilet won't go so well. Some of his cooking, a sweater, cd's, but a book?"

"How would a book fit into that small toilet drain?" Lynn Sr asked himself

It didn't take long for something else to come into Lynn Sr's mind.

"Wait...that book that came out of the toilet was pink and Lincoln claimed that it was his?" thought Lynn Sr.

Lynn kew that he wasn't very close to his son as he wanted to be, he really tries to be but things like work and other things he in the way. He just hopes that he can have the best time ever with his son before The Lord calls him home. But Lynn knew that his son had nothing pink!(unless the creator of the Ace Savvy comic books was going for a new cover art).

Lynn sr decided to investigate. He walked up the stairs and headed towards Lincoln's room.

*Knock,Knock*

"Lincoln?" Called Lynn at in a calm tone.

"It's open!" Lincoln answered not long after.

Lynn Sr stepped inside the linein closet, he didn't like that his son's bed room had to be in a closet but with 10 girls especially half of them being teenagers, Lincoln couldn't be roomed with them. He used to be roomed with Lisa sometime before Lily was born. Lynn always thought that one day, Lincoln can move into an actual room when Lori moves out.

The father sees his son laying on his bed reading a comic.

Lynn Sr closed the door behind him.

"Hey son?" Asked Lynn sr

Lincoln looked up.

"Yes sir?" He answered

"Where's that book that was clogged in the toilet" he asked.

Lincoln pointed over to his dresser and there it was.

Lynn at grabbed it and started to inspect it.

"It's so girly! This isn't Lincoln's. Something is up!" Thought Lynn Sr as he sat back on his sons bed.

"Lincoln, who's book does it belong to?" Asked Lynn Sr

Lincoln looked up trying to keep a strait face.

"It's...mine" Lincoln answered shyly

"Don't lie, son. I know you enough to not own something like this!" Said Lynn Sr

Lincoln took a big breath bus was hesitant to answer.

Lynn sr saw this and remembered that the walls are paper thin, the others would hear it.

Lynn sr leaned towards his son.

"You can whisper it to me if it make you feel better." Said Lynn Sr

Lincoln leaned in.

"It's Lucy's." He said

Lynn Sr was shocked by the answer, if all people be thought that the boiled belonged to Lola.

"Lucy?" Lynn sr whispered

Lincoln nodded

Even though Lynn sr never spent much time with his 8 year old daughter, he knew that she was for all things spooky. Of course, he and his wife placed limits on Lucy's gothic activities because they really don't want their kids to summon demons.

"How?" Lynn sr asked

Lincoln explained how Lucy was really the one who clogged the toilet, how she helped Lincoln only to hide her tracks, How in the end, Lincoln took the blame because he didn't want Lucy to be picked on by his sisters.

"So she just wanted a break, huh?" Thought Lynn sr

"Please don't ground her, then the rest will figure out and..." Said Lincoln before Lynn sr interrupted him.

"Don't worry, I get it. You're a good brother Lincoln. Oh, and you're ungrounded!" Said Lynn Sr

Lincoln smiled.

"I love you, son." Said Lynn Se

"I love you too, Dad!" Replied Lincoln

Lynn sr smiles and walked out of the bedroom closet, he made a stop at Lynn jr and Lucy's room to see Lucy writing poems on her bed. Lynn St entered and sat next to Lucy. Lucy noticed.

"Yes Dad?" She asked

Lynn Sr wrapped Lucy into a hug.

"I would never laugh at you." He whispered in her ear.

Lynn Sr kissed his daughter on the forehead and walked out of the bedroom.

Lucy didn't know what to think of that random moment but it made her feel happy on the inside, like she could trust him with secrets.

 **Here's the second chapter. I wanted a chapter where Lynn sr thought about why clogged the toilet at the time. And there is barely any stories where Lynn Sr and Lucy spend quality Father/Daughter time with each other. Now before anyone says anything. This all isn't about making Lincoln** **look like the good guy, Lincoln isn't a little angel and victim like how half of the fandom describes him and he acts as bad as his sisters do.**


	3. Get the Message

**This was requested by Aaron Nava, Sorry that it isn't like what you expected. Maybe I'll make an alternate version in the future.**

 **Note: I won't be taking request all the time!"**

It was a quiet day at the Loud House, Lincoln was playing with his VR game where you thrust or twerk(?) until he accidentally walks into his older sisters room.

"LINCOLN!" Shouts Lori

Lincoln takes off his goggles to see a rather disturbing angry face from his eldest sister. Lincoln then screamed like a little girl.

"There's only one rule in this house: Stay out of my bedroom! If I catch you in here again, I'll turn you into a human pretzel!" Shouted Lori only to go back on her phone.

"No, not you, Bobby. One sec, okay?"

Lori then kicks Lincoln out of her room and slams the door right behind him.

"Did...she just kick me out?" Lincoln thought.

Lincoln then noticed his older sister, Lynn Jr standing in the hallway.

"Did she just kick you out like that?!" She asked

Lincoln nodded.

"Awwwwwww heeeeccckkk noooo!" Said Lynn as she went to Lori's bedroom door and kicked it open with her foot.

"Lynn? What the heck are you doing?" Yelled Lori

Lynn closed the door behind her and the sound of a scuffle could be heard on the other side. Lincoln just stood in the hall wondering what had just happened.

A few minutes later...

"Alright, Lincoln. Come in!" Said Lynn

Lincoln slowly entered the room and saw that Lori was on the ground laying in her stomach with her arms pinned behind her back along with Lynn sitting on her.

"Lincoln? Did you do this?" Lori asked

But before Lincoln could speak, Lynn started to talk.

"Actually Lori, I saw how you kicked Lincoln like a socker ball out of your room. Now I'm all for causing physical pain to people sometimes but Nobody lays a hand on my Brother!" Said Lynn

Lori tried her best to turn her head to Lynn.

"HE ENTERED MY ROOM!" Shouted Lori

"And you enter his all the time. So what were you saying about turning him into a Human pretzel?" Asked Lynn

Lori saw a glare in Lynn's eyes, she knew to not take Lynn's strength lightly.

Lincoln walked towards Lori and sat down right in front of her.

"What do you want, twerp?" Lori asked

"For an apology." Lincoln answered

Lori went wide eyed.

"APOLOGIZE? For what?" She yelled

"Well for...

1.) Kicking me out of your room like that." Said Lincoln

Lori started to think about that. That was kinda harsh.

"I mean would it kill you to say "Lincoln, please get out of my room"?". Asked Lincoln

Loti remained silent, feeling guilt.

Lincoln took a deep breath.

"I'm not mad at you, Lori. Just disappointed. You've always told me that siblings are supposed to love each other unconditionally. But why do you think that kicking me out would do? I would think that you were just lying about that!"

A tear ran down Lori's face

"I get it, I should've watched where I was going. You could've been changing or something else, even Mom and dad told me that I should be careful when i want to enter your rooms because...well they didn't go into any detail with me, they just told me that you girls's need privacy at your age. So i'm Sorry for intruding like that!" Said Lincoln as he got to his feet and started to walk away.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted like that towards you. I guess that I was thinking that you will just enter our rooms without our consent so I thought that I would throw some fear towards you so you won't do it in the future. Mainly because I heard that boys get really headstrong with age." Explained Lori

"So you want Lincoln to fear you?" Said Lynn who was about to pull back Lynn's arm

"No! That's not..."

"Lynn!" Shouted Lincoln

Lynn nodded and stayed quiet.

"I kniw that making me fear you isn't your intentions." Said Lincoln

Lori looked down.

"I get it if you hate me for all of this..." said Lori.

Lincoln sat down in front of Lori again

"Lori! No! I don't hate you! I could never hate you! There's nothing that you could do that would change that." Cried Lincoln as he hugged her head.

A moment of silence occurred, Lincoln felt warm streams of tears on his shoulders as Lori felt tears falling in her head.

"You know? I don't even know what a human pretzel looks like or even how to do it." Said Lori

Lincoln wiped his tears.

"Yeah, how did that start?" He asked.

"Some girl who used to bully me in third grade always told me to give her my cookies or she would turn me into a human pretzel." Answered Lori

Lincoln smiled.

"Alright Lynn, let her go." Said Lincoln

Lynn released Lori's arms and stood up, allowing Lori to rise.

"So let's try this again!" Said Lynn

Lori nodded

"Lincoln, can you please get out of my room?" Lori asked Kindly

"Lori, can I have a hug?" Lincoln asked

Lori agreed and wrapped her brother into a hug.

Lincoln then went out of the room and went back to playing his VR game.

"Sorry Lori, but the only one who is allowed to punch or kick Lincoln is me!" Said Lynn

Lori made a scowl

"What? I just want my brother to toughen up!" Said Lynn

Lori continued to make a scowl.

"You know that I'm more able to turn you into a human pretzel, right?" Asked Lynn

 **So here is an alternate to "Get the Message". I just didn't like how Lori kicked Lincoln out like that, a simple act of kindness would've been better and none if the events of that episode would've happen. I know that this isn't as good as the last two but I'm trying my best on one shots because I'm going to be doing a collection of one-Shors one day about a Loud House AU I made up that you all might like. The next one will be about "No Such Luck".**


	4. No Such Luck(oh boy)

**This is based on the most hated episode in the series(so far), "No Such Luck".**

 **Edit: I have my first Guest Troll in the comments! Feel free to ignore what He/She said.**

 **I had more than one ideas on how this would go so I'll just include them all in this chapter.**

 **Idea #1 "Lincoln says No!":**

Lincoln Loud has managed to sneak out of the kitchen while 8 of his sisters talked about their activities. He made it up the stairs only to meet his big sister, Lynn Jr.

"Hey, Lincoln! You're coming to my softball game today, right?" Asked Lynn Jr

"Should've done a head count." Thought Lincoln

"Actually Lynn, I've got some important business to attend to. Like Ace Savvy VS the card shark." Said Lincoln

"Lame, My team won the win the last six games, and you're the only member of this family who hasn't come out to support me." Said Lynn

"That's because six other sisters at their things. Sorry, Lynn, I just can't do it today." Said Lincoln

Lynn holds her bat in a threatening way.

"Sure you won't reconsider?" Asked Lynn

"Seriously? Sure, Lynn knocked me around a few times in the past but with a bat?" Thought Lincoln before speaking.

"I'm sure!" Answered Lincoln

Wham!

Lynn struck Lincoln with the baseball bat across the face, he lost balance and he fell down the stairs.

"oops...forgot you were on the stairs..."thought Lynn

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Yelled Lori from the dining room.

All 9 sisters walked into the living room to see that their brother was laying down in front of the staircase, visibly unconscious and bleeding from the nose.

They look up to see Lynn on top of the staircase with the baseball bat. Lynn made a squeak sound as her sisters shot her a deadly glare.

Sometime later, Lincoln was emmited into the hospital with a few broken bones and head trauma but the doctors said that he will make a full recovery. Lynn was also in the hospital due to having a savage beatdown by her sisters. And the punishment by her parents were...

1.) Grounded for 3 months.

2.) No more sports(she was kicked off of all teams).

3.) All her sports gear was brought to the nearest pawn shop.

4.) And she was forced to wear normal clothes.

5.) No allowance for the rest of the year.

6.) If she wants her things back then she has to get a job and buy it all herself.

But in the end, Lincoln forgave her.

 **I'll admit, this one was sorta dark.**

 **Idea #2 "Lincoln gives facts":**

"Sure you won't reconsider?" Asked Lynn

"Okay, Lynn. I know is that you won't hit me with that bat. Because...

1.) I'm on the staircase and I can fall back which can be fatal.

2.) The rest of our sisters are down there and they might not like it if they knew that you did that to me!

3.) Mom and Dad would ground you so hard!

4.) Ronnie Anne might come over and teach you something.

But that's child's play compares to the last thing, and that is...

5.) You'll lose my love for you along with any chance of forgiveness!

And you don't want any of those now do you?" Asked Lincoln

Lynn froze, she wasn't thinking about really hitting him with the bat(maybe poke him) but nothing harsh. She just doesn't want to take No for an answer.

Lynn looked down in shame.

Lincoln noticed and took a deep breath.

"Look, Lynn, I get that you want me to come to your game but I'm tired, I just want a break! I'll come to your next game, I promise."

Lincoln walked past Lynn nd into his bedroom.

Lynn was actually proud that her brother stood up for himself.

 **Idea #3 "Lincoln speaks out":**

"Sure you won't reconsider?" Asked Lynn

Lincoln saw how Lynn held her baseball bat, he quickly inhaled and exhaled through his nostrils and walked down the stairs, back into the dining room.

"Hey, everyone!" Called Lincoln

The rest of the sisters faces him.

"I know that you have your activities today and you'll Most likely ask me to attend. But would it be fine if I just have a day to myself? I know that I should always be with my family every chance I get but lately, I haven't had any Me time lately and there is a stack of unread comics that need reading and I plan on fixing that. So what do you gals say?" Asked Lincoln

The sisters thought about what Lincoln just said. They have noticed that their brother has been with them al month with a smile on his face. Maybe Lincoln deserves a day to himself.

"Alright" said all the girls at once

Lincoln smiled and walked out of the room only to be met by Lynn again.

"So are you coming to my game or not?" Asked Lynn with annoyance.

"Sorry, Lynn, but Lincoln deserves a day to himself!" Said Lynn from the dining room

"Maybe next game?" Said Lincoln as he walked up to his room.

 **Idea #4 "Parents Intervene":**

A few hours after the lost game, The parents noticed how strange the girls were acting towards their brother. They realized that it must be from Lynn claiming that Lincoln is bad luck and angered the softball gods or something like that. The rest of the family knew that there was no softball gods and thought that Lynn was so into sports that she caught on with that silly thing, They expected that she'l grow out of it.

The parents even noticed how Lincoln seemed to provoke the lie.

"So Lincoln is spreading the rumor that he's bad luck?" Asked Lynn Sr

Rita Loud nodded

"If it's free time he wants them I'm sure that he could just ask." Said Rita

The Parents thought that this was kinda funny so they went along with it.

Later that day, Rita was carrying a few plates when Lincoln walked into the room.

"Oh No! Careful Lincoln, your bad luck will make me drop the plates!" Said Rita with heavy sarcasm.

Lincoln smiled, thinking that his mother believed in the lie.

Lynn Sr was watching tv when Lincoln walked into the living room, Lynn Sr noticed him.

"Yikes! I better head to my room so your bad luck won't harm me!" Said Lynn Sr with a semi load of sarcasm.

The sisters heard and were glad that the parents believed in the luck thing.

A few days went by and Lincoln started to be excluded from his sisters activities, The parents were still thinking that the whole thing will be called off soon enough.

The Next Day...

Lynn Sr and Rita Loud woke up and headed to the kitchen where all of their daughters were at. Lynn Sr noticed that one of his girls were placing a bowl of cereal outside the doggy door.

"Lori, what are you doing?" Asked Rita

"Giving Lincoln his breakfast." Answered Lori

"What is Lincoln doing outside?" Asked Lynn Sr

"He was out there the whole night." Said Luna with a smile

"WHAT?!" Yelled the parents

Rita raced towards the door and yanked it open to see her son in front of the door way holding a bowl of cereal. She could see him slightly shivering and dirt on his clothes.

Rita grabbed Lincoln and raced him upstairs so fast that it supraed everyone in the room. The two went in the bathroom and Rita turned on the shower to hot.

"Get warm!" Rita told Lincoln as she went back down stairs.

"Lynn, get Lincoln some new clothes!" Said Rita

Lynn didn't want to ignore his wife so he did as he was told.

The Loud Mother went over to the pantry and grabbed a can of chicken noodle soup and some green tea bags.

She placed them all in separate pots and began to cook.

"So...Who's idea was it to let Lincoln sleep outside all night?" Asked Rita in a calm yet menacing voice.

Lynn Jr started to speak.

"It was none of our ideas. Yes, We saw him go outside but we didn't let him back in because of his bad..."

Rita slammed hard in the counter while still facing away.

"I swear...if any of you say "Luck" one more time, I'll make sure none of you will be able to sit down for a year!" Threatened Rita

The sisters gulped(except Lily, she has no idea what's going on).

"Would anyone like to tell me why Lincoln didn't sleep in his room?" Asked Rita

Lana started to sweat.

Suddenly, a voice from upstairs was heard.

"Why is Lincoln's room boarded up?" Asked Lynn Sr

Rita grabbed a wooden spoon and turned towards her daughters.

"Who's idea was it?" Asked Rita who had steam coming out of her ears.

All the girls were terrified but they knew that they shouldn't lie to their mother.

"It was all of ours...We didn't want Lincoln and his..."Condition" to harm us while we slept. We were thinking that he would sleep on the couch, but I guess he thought that we didn't want him inside." Said Lynn

"IN THE LIVING ROOM, NOW!" Shouted Rita

It's been a few minutes since Lincoln got out of his hot shower, he got some fresh clothes and ate the soup along with the warm green tea to bring his Body Temerature back up. Now he was in the living room.

"You all are in trouble! Lincoln, you because you decided to live on a lie. Lynn, because you believe in some stupid superstition made by fake softball gods and got your brother kicked out, and the rest of you for being bystanders!" Said Lynn Sr

"Wait, So you guys didn't believe in the luck thing?" Asked Lincoln

"Of course not! We're not stupid! Didn't you guys hear our sarcasm every time we mentioned your luck?" Asked Rita

"You guys were being sarcastic?" Asked Lori

"You guys really can't detect sarcasm?" Asked Lynn Sr

All kids shook their heads.

"Whatever, you all are grounded for three weeks and after that, No more talking about Luck and corny Sport gods!" Said Rita

Alll the kids nodded and went to their rooms.

"We are also to blame, Lynn. We should've stopped this before it even started."

"Yeah, but let's be glad that it ended before it got worse."

 **Idea #5 "Ignore":**

Lynn now believed that her brother is Bad Luck and tried everyway she could to avoid him.

Lincoln noticed this and decided to ignore what Lynn was saying, knowing how things go in this house, Nothing will turn out Good if he decides to play along.

So for the past few days, Lynn kept avoiding Lincoln, The sisters noticed this and thought what they were doing was dumb.

One day, The family got tired of it.

"Look, Lynn, this needs to stop!" Ordered Lori

"Are you kidding me? Our brother is Bad Luck. How else did I lose my game?" Asked Lynn

"Maybe it's because the other team bested you." Answered Luan

Lynn turned around to Luan.

"What did you say?" Asked Lynn who was clearly offended.

"You're being a sore loser!" Said Luna

Lynn got really angry.

"I am not a sore loser! I practiced hard for that game and I should've won, not them!" Yelled Lynn

Lynn Sr came into the room.

"That's what Sore Losers say, Junior." Said Lynn Sr

Lynn Jr looked at her Father with hurtful eyes.

"Dad, How could you?" Asked Lynn Sr

"Because I love you and I want you to stop treating your brother like he has bad luck or whatever none sense." Answered the dad.

"But...But...I had to try and ask the softball gods for forgiveness!" Said Lynn jr

"Lynn jr, You're 13 years old! It's time to stop believing in such none sense!" Said Rita Loud

"Maybe it's you who is Bad Luck, Lynn." Said Lincoln

"What did you say, snowcap?" Hissed Lynn

"Or maybe it was karma for threatening me with a bat earlier." Said Lincoln

Lynn knew that she was alone, Not even Lucy believed in the Luck rumor.

"I'll prove that Lincoln is Bad Luck!" Yelled Lynn Jr as she tried to walk away only to accidentally kick a soccer ball which shattered a mirror in the room.

"Welp, There goes my Saturday." Said Lynn Sr as he went to get a dustpan.

"Oh no..." said Lynn

"What?" Asked Lincoln

"I broke a mirror...and breaking a mirror leads to...SEVEN YEARS BAD LUCK!" Screamed Lynn as she ran up the stairs.

"Mom, Will Lynn ever stop believing in Bad Luck?" Asked Lincoln

Rita shook her head.

"Time will tell, Son." Answered Rita

 **So these were all the ideas that I had for this chapter. Now what I think of "No Such Luck" is like** **everyone else's. I really dislike that episode. I really don't know what the Writers and Chris Savino were thinking when they made this episode because it shows how easily that family can be fooled and child endangerment(Letting your kid sleep outside at night, in Michigan?!). I'm not sure if any of the writers responded to the criticism on that episode yet. But honestly, It's all the Loud families fault in that episode.**

 **1.) Lincoln shouldn't have Lied.**

 **2.) Lynn jr should be mature enough to not believe in superstition.**

 **3.) The parents should've had more sense.**

 **I do believe that Lincoln did deserve a punishment for lying but having to wear the squirrel suit at the beach? It's not like he'll get a heatstroke or anything. I was thinking that he would be grounded or have to go to all of his sisters activities without question. But of course, It's a cartoon so everything magically goes back to normal in the end and the lesson is forgotten.**


	5. Tricked

**This is based on the Halloween special "Tricked". There is only one alternate I saw for this.**

Lincoln and Clyde found where the two teenagers were hiding, They tried desperately to get the stolen candy back from them in hopes to save Halloween and maybe bring a smile back to Lucy's face.

But they were caught by the teenagers.

Lincoln and Clyde got beat up and turned into human pretzels and was finished by being thrown into a dumpster. After a few moments of unraveling themselves, Lincoln got out of the dumpster while Clyde hung by the side with a banana peel on his head.

"I can't believe it! First, Thise two boneheads ruined your sisters corn maze and wrecked your street, and now they went and heated us up and threw us in dumpsters!" Cried Clyde

Lincoln felt bad for his friend. This is the first time that he's been turned into a human pretzel, He always heard Lori make that threat but she never did it. Now he sees why, Lori isn't cruel.

"If only we weren't younger than those guys, We could've put up a fight! But we're just tiny,weak minors." Said Clyde

Lincoln got an Idea.

"Clyde, How old were those two guys?" Asked Lincoln

Clyde scratched his head.

"I say about Lynn's age, Why?"

Am evil smile grew on Lincoln' face.

 **Meanwhile, At the teenagers treehouse:**

"Haha! Those two wimps got it good!" Laughed Hawk

"You said it, bruh!" Said Hank

Suddenly, The two boys heard the sound of a car pull up, they saw red and blue lights flashing around the area.

"The Police?" Said Hank

"Hello, Anyone up there?" Asked a voice

The two boys look out side to see a Police Officer looking up at them.

"Is everything alright, officer?" Asked Hawk

"Depends, Did you two wreck an entire neighborhood, steal candy from kids, and beated up two other kids earlier?" Asked the cop

The two boys gulped.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Officer." Lied Hawk

The cop crossed his arms.

"Really? That's not what these two said!" Said The cop

Hank and Hawk looked to see Lincoln and Clyde next to the officer, grinning at them.

The two boys knew that the jig was up. The two were taken into custody and now forced to do community service.

Lincoln and Clyde began to walk back to The Loud House.

"That was a great idea, Lincoln!" Said Clyde

"Thanks buddy!" Said Lincoln

The tow looked at the empty corn maze.

"Yeah, A shame that Lucy's corn maze was ruined though." Said Clyde

Lincoln couldn't help but to feel sorry for Lucy. She worked so hard to make her dream come true and it was all messed up.

"Clyde, I have an idea!"

The Loud family(minus Lynn Sr who was still passed out in the wagon) started to clean up only to hear a knock at the door.

Rita Loud who was still in her zombie costume, opened the door to see two fine dressed boys.

"Hello, Madam! Me and my campanion here would like to enter your corn maze if that's alright!" Said Alistair (Lincoln is disguise)

Rita looked confused and began to speak.

"Linc..."

"Alistair" places a finger over his mouth.

"We would really love to see the hard work put into this creation, Mrs." said Nigel (Clyde in disguise)

It didn't take long for Rita to catch on.

"Oh, Certainly Boys! Girls, We got people who want to see the maze!" Sang Rita

It didn't take long for the sisters to get back outside and into their places, Lincoln noticed his happy Lucy looked.

"Alistair" and "Nigel" entered the maze and gave off their best screams, catching the attention of neighbors.

Soon, The while yard was covered with kids and teens who wanted to witness the scary corn maze. After "Alistair" and "Nigel" left the corn maze, They quickly ran behind some trees and returned to their true selves.

"It's nice to know that things have worked out!" Said Clyde

"True, But one more thing has to be done." Said Lincoln

The two boys went into the woods to retrieve their buried full sized candy and came back to the house to pass it out to the kids who came.

Rita couldn't be any prouder for her sons kindness. Lynn St would but he's still passed out in the wagon.

"This is the best Halloween ever!" Smiled Lucy

 **Honestly, I could only find one way for this to end. I really enjoyed this episode and I recommend you give it a watch. And I just realized that this is my shortest chapter in this story. And one thing i found that is how Lincoln and Clyde got turned into human pretzels. And man, That looks painful! I'm surprised the boys were flexible enough to bend like that and not have something broken or snapped that could lead to injury or death. And as much as Lori made that threat, I doubt that she will do it because she isn't that cruel.**


	6. Not a Loud(Review)

**Hey everyone, this chapter doesn't contain a "What happened next?" Or "What could've happened?". Instead, this is more of a review based on the episode "Not a Loud".**

 **I was very excited when this episode was confirmed to air because of the of the big theory in the fandom asking if Lincoln was adopted? And since that theory first came up, there has been plenty of stories on Lincoln being adopted("Finding a Loud" by Omega Ultra is a great example!).But in the episode it was confirmed that Lincoln Loud is not adopted!**

 **I found the episode kinda sweet. No meaningless sibling fights or any sisters getting angry. And you can find some character development from past episodes like when Lincoln went into Lori's to ask Lori about the day of his birth, usually she would've yelled at him to get out but Shem was actually happy to see him, and she kindly greeted Clyde who was at the other side of the door(Lori saw Clyde as a friend in the episode "Change of Heart").**

 **Now when the ending was revealed and the parents explained to Lincoln about his birth in 2005 and that the First Lady(Laura Lane Welch; Wife of George W. Bush) delivered him.**

 **Now I kinda thought that the backstory was a little far fetched at first but it is a cartoon.**

 **And now the only question left to figure out(besides what Lucy's eyes look like) is why is Lincoln's hair white?**

 **Since it's confirmed that he is a Loud then it's safe to say that he inherited the hair from his grandpa(I mean, look at the old man's hair style!).**

 **Note: Chapter 5 has been updated.**


	7. Fools Paradise

**One thing I forgot to mention in the "Not a Loud" chapter is that is was said that Lincoln has always lived in The linen closet his whole life. Wouldn't it make sense if he was roomed with Lynn until Lucy was born?**

13 members of the Loud Family had the craziest night ever at a motel after Luan was supposedly dropped off to Clown Camp. But it turned out that it was all another one of Luan's pranks and Lynn Sr was her Partner in return for a prank-free April Fools. But Lincoln soon found out the truth and asked Lynn Sr to help him get back at Luan for redemption. And Lincoln's plan worked! Luan was struck by every prank she pulled on her family during the night and was now inside of the Prank-Me-Not poncho while floating in midair.

"We did it, you guys! We finally beat Luan at her own game!" Said Lynn Sr

The Family started to applaud but was soon interrupted by the sound of slow clapping.

"Well done, family. You got me. You may have won this time, but next year, I'm gonna stop going easy on you and give you all an April Fool's you'll never forget! ESPECIALLY YOU, DAD!" Said Luan

The family started to panic, even Lincoln until he noticed something.

"How will you give us an April Fool's day that we will never forget if you're trapped up there?" Asked Lincoln

The family noticed what Lincoln wa talking about and calmed down.

"Pfffft, I know that you guys will let me down!" Said Luan

Lincoln crossed his arms.

"If keeping you up there means no more April Fool's then so be it." Said Lincoln

Luan looked to the ground and saw that she was kinda high, she gripped the insides of the suit.

Everyone smiled at Luan.

"Mom? Dad?" You two will let me down, right?" Asked Luan

The Parents began to slowly walk away.

"Wait! You can't leave me outside at night!" Shouted Luan

"They did to me when you all thought I was bad luck." Thought Lincoln

Lincoln and the rest of the sisters started to walk away as well to the van.

"Guys? Guys! I'm not joking!" Said Luan

A howl came from the nearby woods, Luan's heart sank.

"Okay, guys. This isn't funny anymore!" Cried Luan

Luan saw the van start up and drive away.

"NO! Please don't leave me! I'll do anything!" Shouted Luan

The van stopped and began to reverse. The family stepped out of the van and walked towards Luan.

"Anything?" Asked Lori

Luan quickly nodded.

"Yes! Just name your price!" Said Luan

Lola walked towards Luan.

"First, You will not prank us again!" Said Lola

Luan was at a loss for words.

"What?" Asked Luan

"You heard me, only people outside of our family for now on." Said Lola

"F...Fine!" Said Luan

"aaaaaaannnnd!"

"Ah, poop" said Luan

"You will stop telling so much puns!" Said Lola

"B...but...I love puns! They make me who I am!" Said Luan

"We know. So we are now restricting you to only 1 pun a day!" Said Lola

Luan's eyes went wide.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Luan

"So do we have a deal?" Asked Lincoln

Luan looked down is defeat.

"Yes..." answered Luan

Lana and Lincoln began to unravel the rope holding Luan and started to pull her down.

"So can I get out of this thing?" Asked Luan

Everyone looked at each other.

"No, We have a better idea." Said Lynn jr

Luan gulped

Vanzilla drive down the road with Luan still in the Prank-Me-Not suit tied onto the room.

"Well, at least the suit is blocking the cold winds." Said Luan

 **A lot of people say that Luan fears being alone. I wonder if that will ever be touched upon in the show.**


	8. Save the Date

Lincoln Loud has had a crazy day.

After making Ronnie Anne cry at school, he was met by an emotionally broken Lori at home and was forced to apologize at a French/Mexican buffet.

It was hard for Lincoln to finally tell Ronnie Anne that he was sorry for what he said.

But his opportunity came when Lori and Bobby started to flirt. The couple's siblings began to cringe at the sight and made fun of the two. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne began to laugh and all is forgiven.

"Ronnie Anne, I want to apologize for what I said earlier that hurt your feelings. I guess that I was to thin skinned to ignore my friends teasing. And when I started to talk bad about you, I guess the past times where you bullied and shoved Sloppy Joes down my pants just came and I let it all out." Said Lincoln

"Wait, You're the one who shoved Sloppy Joes in Lincoln's pants?" Asked Lori

Ronnie Anne began to blush.

"And what's this about bullying Lincoln?" Asked Bobby

Ronnie Anne rubbed her arm.

"Sorry, I just don't want my Tough Girl reputation to die when I'm seen as soft." Said Ronnie Anne

"Nie Nie, no wonder Lincoln said those things about you. And here I thought that Lincoln was some heartless jerk." Said Bobby voice of disappointment

Lori felt guilty when she remembered how she almost smashed her brother with a table earlier.

"I thought that you just bullied Lincoln because you liked him." Said Lori

"Guys, It's not all Ronnie's fault. I should've ignored my friends." Said Lincoln

"Is that Lincoln?"

"Oh no" said Lincoln

"Isn't that Ronnie Anne?"

"Hey, are those khakis? GASP! You're wearing date pants!"

"I knew it! Ronnie Anne is your girlfriend!"

Lincoln had enough of his fellow classmates torture.

"What's it to you if she is? Are you all jealous that you can't find a diamond like her?" Asked Lincoln

Ronnie Anne started blush.

"Yeah, Ronnie Anne is my girlfriend! And I'm tired of being bothered by your negative reactions!"

Lincoln walked over to Ronnie Anne and got her out of her chair.

"You guys are just mad that you can't do this!" Said Lincoln as he began to kiss Ronnie Anne.

Every one had mixed reactions. The classmates jaws were wide open, Bobby had a single tear running down his cheek, Lori was recording the moment on her phone, and Clyde nodded at his best friend's achievement.

Lincoln finally broke the kiss. He faced his classmates with a determined look while Ronnie Anne was wide eyed and a blush bigger than before.

"I guess I can't call you Lame-o anymore." Thought Ronnie Anne

"The ship has sailed!" Said Lincoln

The next day, everyone cheered for Lincoln and how he stood up for himself. As much as he used to not like the idea of Ronnie Anne being his girlfriend, that all changed last night at Jean Jaun's.

 **I feel like that some of the things in this episode wouldn't of happened if Lincoln just kept his mouth shut.**

 **I feel like season one and a part of season two was mostly about bullying Lincoln for being the only Son. Not that Lincoln's just a perfect child, he was just used as a scrape goat sometimes.**


	9. Anti-Social

**Lynn Sr now has a love for electronics thanks to his kid, as he was participating in "Throwback Thursday", he posted a picture of Lori in her pre-teen years. Lori was distraught but Lincoln told her to be alright. Lori showed the computer to Lincoln to see that Lynn Sr also posted a picture when Lincoln was a toddler.**

"What am I looking at?" asked Lincoln

"It's an embarrassing photo of you when you were a baby, standing on the toilet seat and naked." Lori answered smugly

"Okay...and this bothers me how?" asked Lincoln

Lori looked at Lincoln wit a surprised look.

"This doesn't embarrass you?" asked Lori

"Lori, I was a baby. I didn't know what I was doing at the time." said Lincoln

"So you're not afraid of people making fun of you at school?" asked Lori

"I mean...sure, I might here something about this around the classroom but that was like...10 years ago. And name one person in my or your age group who will look at a 45 year old man's social media page?" asked Lincoln

Lori remained speechless.

"And you shouldn't listen to people who would talk trash about that picture of you. Sure you looked like a nerd but you look far different now. And let's say if that Carol girl starts to talk, imagine how she looked as a pre-teen! You're on the road to success, you have a loyal boyfriend, great siblings, and the best little brother ever." said Lincoln

"You're right, Linky." said Lori

 **This is the only alternate I could find for this episode really. So season 2 is ending soon and season 3 is around the corner.**


	10. The Green House

In class, a energy production project was underway as a way to save the Polar bears. Everyone's bar was on a good level while Lincoln's bar was so high that he needed a latter to properly display it.

Mrs. Johnson was disappointed in Lincoln's lack of progress.

"Oh, Lincoln, I see that you haven't made any progress." said Mrs. Johnson as she pulled up a poster of a Polar Bear.

"What does this say? **Have a heart, do your part.** Do you not care about Polar Bears?" asked Mrs. Johnson

Lincoln's voice began to speak in a muffled tone inside the ceiling tile.

"No, I don't! I don't hate Polar Bears! They're Awesome!" said Lincoln

Mrs. Johnson misinterpreted what Lincoln said.

"What's that? You hate Polar Bears? You're a Polar Bear hater?" Mrs. Johnson questioned

"No, I love them! They're Cool!" said Lincoln

The class began to boo at Lincoln.

"If you make us lose, Lincoln, you'll be an outcast!" said one random female student

"You might as well throw your social life out the window." said Jordan(girl)

Lincoln couldn't believe what he was hearing. It's not like it's easy for his house to not use so much energy in his house.

"Alright, listen up. I live with 10 siblings and they're all girls. You expect for my house to not burn up so much fossil fuels just like that?" asked Lincoln

"He's got a point." thought Clyde

"And what's this about being an outcast? Is it because I can't meet any of your expectations? I bet half of you just lied about your progress and are doing worse than me! You...you know what? I'm about to make a call." said Lincoln

Lincoln pulls out his phone and calls Lori.

"Hey, Lori?"

...

"Yes, I know you're in class but I need your guys help."

...

"My classmates are saying that I'm going to be an outcast because of something I'm not able to do."

"WHAT?!" yelled Lori over the phone

"Yep, all because it's difficult for us to not burn up so much fossil fuels." said Lincoln

...

"5 minutes? All sisters are coming? Alright, See you in a few. I love you too." said Lincoln

He then turned to Mrs. Johnson.

"You know how my house is. How do we know that you're it using so much energy like us? And thanks for making me sound like the bad guy right there. Guess I'm going to have to make a call to my Mom." said Lincoln

"No! Nononono. That won't be necessary." said Mrs. Johnson with sweat coming down her face

"Are you afraid of my Mom?" asked Lincoln

"N-No. I think you've proved your point." lied Mrs. Johnson

The teacher heard that stories of what Rita Loud does to people who wrong her children.

There was a knock at the classroom door. Lincoln opened the door to reveal all of his sisters looking inside the classroom at the students with anger written on their faces.

"Lincoln, do you mind stepping in the hall while we talk to your class?" asked Lori

Lincoln nodded as he stepped out into the hall.

Leni kissed his forehead.

"We'll be done in a few minutes, Linky." said Leni

Before the door closed, Lincoln said one more thing.

"Clyde's cool, you guys." said Lincoln

The door closed.

Lincoln stood near the door and heard the sounds of fussing and screaming. The screams were coming from the classmates.

The door finally opened.

"We peacefully talked to your class, little bro. Now they'll give you a better chance." said Lori

"Thanks, guys." said Lincoln

The Loud Brother walked back into his class to see all of his classmates and Mrs. Johnson with terrified expressions like they all saw ghosts.

As Lincoln was about to sit down, one of he students stopped him.

"That desk must be uncomfortable. Let me grab you a pillow!" said one of the students.

"Hey, Lincoln. How would you like an automatic A+?" asked Mrs. Johnson

 **I'm not sure if I got carried away on thi. I just didn't like how people said that Lincoln would be an outcast if he didn't succeed.**

 **The next one will be based on "Girl Guru".**

 **Merry Christmas**


	11. Girl Guru

"I should've known." said Lincoln

He was currently upset with his sisters from eating all the chocolates he and Clyde planned to make pie with. And the worst part is they actually left the empty wrappers in the pantry.

"It wasn't me! I was here with you the whole time." Clyde panicked

"I know, Clyde. It was my sisters. They're well-know chocoholics." Lincoln answered

"Well, what are we gonna do? I already rolled out 84 pie crusts!" said Clyde

"I'll just have to call my parents." said Lincoln as he reached for his phone

*Ring Ring*

"Hey, Mom."

...

"Yes, I'm fine. Can you do something for me when you get off of work?"

...

"I need you or Dad to run to the store and by more chocolates for the pies."

...

"What happened to them? The 10 butts I call sisters wolfed them all down and left the wrappers in the pantry."

...

"Yes ma'am, not even Lisa threw away the wrappers."

...

"Their sitting on the couch."

...

"HAHAHA! Oh mom. You're such a comic!"

"Hey!" yelled Luan from the living room.

...

"I'm sorry you have to go to the story after work."

...

"I love you too. Bye"

*Click*

"You called your Mom?" asked Clyde

"Yep. She's going to get more chocolate after work." Lincoln answered

"Well, it's a good thing you did. I don't see any alternate working out." said Clyde

The two boys looked back at the counter.

"So what are we going to do about these pie crusts?" asked Clyde

Lincoln tapped his foot.

"Good question."


	12. Sound of Silence

Lincoln recently bought soundproof earbuds to block the loud noises of his sisters. All was well until the next day, Lynn jr told Lincoln that he promised to be her sparing partner for kickboxing. After having his soul kicked out if him countless times, Lincoln admits that he forgot what Lola supposedly said that he agreed to do for her at 3 o'clock. Lynn is shocked and tells Lincoln what happened to her Soccer ball after she ate the last pudding. But something about Lynn Jr's story smelled fishy to Lincoln.

"Lola popped your soccer ball?" questioned Lincoln

Lynn nodded.

"When did she do that because I don't remember it." said Lincoln

Lynn was takin back by her brothers question, she wasn't expecting him to actually question it.

"You were out with Clyde that day." said Lynn

Lincoln still wasn't convinced.

"Maybe I was. But then I would've came home to see that you were feeling down or Lola in timeout for what she did. Because I know you, Lynn. You would've demolished any of us if we ruined one of your sports supplies and someone of Lola's age isn't an exception for you. I should know because you ruff housed with me a lot when we were young. And Mom and Dad would've punished Lola for purposely destroying your possessions." Lincoln explained

Lynn began to sweat.

"So what's really going on? And don't try to lie, you stink at it." said Lincoln

Lynn Jr knew that she was defeated.

"Okay, the truth is that every one of us came into your room to aske you to help us with something but you always replied to us in ways that didn't match our request. Lola found out about your earbuds and told us about it. I was planning on hurting you but..."

"Sorry to interrupt but has anyone ever told you that you always think of violence as a solution to everything?" asked Lincoln

Lynn rubbed that back of her head in embarrassment.

"Yes. Mom's taking me to see somebody about that. Anyways, Lola thought of an idea to prank you in order to get you back so we all pretended that you agreed to do something for us that you never agreed to in the first place."

"So Lola is behind this?" asked Lincoln

Lynn nodded again.

"Yeah, I felt that kickboxing was a good punishment for you. And believe me, if Lola did purposely pop one of my balls then I would've folded her like paper regardless of the consequences!"

The two siblings walked into the house only to run into Leni Loud.

"Lincoln, come on! I need you." said Leni

"You can drop the act, Leni. I know all about Lola's prank." said Lincoln

Leni looked shocked.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Linky." said Leni

"It's alright, Leni. He knows." Lynn stated

"Oh." said Leni

"Leni, can you please round up our sisters. It's time for a sibling meeting." said Lincoln

Soon, all sisters sans Lisa was downstairs.

"Alright, girls. It has come to my attention that you all are taking part in a prank to get back to me for ignoring you all yesterday."

All sisters including Lola looked surprised.

"He figured it out, guys. Should've thought of a better lie for my story." said Lynn

"But I'm glad I found out because I saw my mistake. You all depended on me to help you guys with certain things so I decided to ignore you guys even at the time I didn't see it as that. So what I'm saying is that I'm sorry."

Lincoln went up to his room and grabbed the earbuds and placed them back into its box and came back downstairs.

"I'm going to give these to someone who deserves it." said Lincoln

Lincoln Loud quickly went to Mr. Grouse's house and placed the earbuds in his mailbox.

"He's gonna love those." thought Lincoln

Lincoln then came back into the house to finish his apology to his sisters until Lisa came running down the stairs.

"LINCOLN! LINCOLN! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HELP ME WITH MY LAB EXPERIMENT!" yelled Lisa

Lincoln rolled his eyes.

"Okay, Lisa, you can give it a rest. I know all about your little joke." said Lincoln

Lisa stared at Lincoln with a confused expression.

"What joke?" Lisa questioned

"You know. The joke you and the rest were in on." Lincoln answered.

Lola began to speak up.

"Um, Lincoln. She wasn't with us when we planned this." said Lola

Suddenly, there's a rumbling coming from Lisa's and Lily's room upstairs. The rumbling causes a giant explosion that blows the entire roof off the house which lands back on the house upside down.

All the siblings downstairs now hear ringing their ears.

"NOW I CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING!" shouted Lincoln

Soon...

Lynn Sr and Rita Loud comes home in Vanzilla, both beat from the day at work.

"Oh, man. I can't wait to get inside and unwind!" said Lynn Sr

The two then notice the roof of the house upside down. The couple look at each other with annoyed glances before heading back into the van and drive off.

* * *

 **This part is based during when the prank is revealed.**

"So, all that stuff you guys made me do today...it was all made up?" asked Lincoln

The sisters nod.

"Yep." said Lola

Suddenly, Lincoln did something that they weren't expecting. They were thinking that he would start crying or be dumbfounded but Lincoln didn't do any of that. He was laughing.

"Hahahahahahah!" Lincoln laughed

All the sisters were confused.

"Why are you laughing?" asked Lola

Lincoln finally calmed down enough to speak.

"T-That was amazing! How you guys just pulled that off so quickly! And you Lola, how you planned all of !" Lincoln answered before laughing.

"So...you're not mad or at least disappointed?" Lola questioned

"Mad? Why would I be mad? I'm proud, Lola. I'm proud of you!" said Lincoln

Lola was surprised.

"You're...proud of me?" she asked

Lincoln nodded.

"That was good planning right there, Lola. You're now officially my favorite sister!" said Lincoln

Luna raised a brow.

"Excuse me?" asked the rockstar

Lincoln got to his feet and grabbed Lola.

"Come on, let's go grab some Ice cream." said Lincoln

The two siblings exited the house, leaving the rest of the siblings upstairs.

"That was...unexpected." said Lori

"I feel replaced." said Luna

Lisa Loud rushed into Lincoln's room.

"HAS ANYONE SEEN LINCOLN?" she asked

"He just left with Lola. Why?" asked Lana

Lisa sees the earbuds on the ground.

"I'm gonna need these." she said as she ran out of the room.

A rumble came from Lisa's and Lily's room and caused an explosion which turned the roof upside down.

All the sisters(sans Lisa) now hear only ringing.

"I CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING!" said Leni

"DID YOU SAY SOMETHING?" asked Lynn jr

"WHAT?" asked Luan

 **I always wondered why the sisters didn't try to get Lincoln's attention by touching him or something as they went into his room.**


	13. Spell It Out

Lucy enters the house with her pet bat, Fangs from a walk.

She then sees her brother sitting on the couch watching tv.

"Hey, Lincoln. Where's everybody?" asked Lucy

Lincoln turned to his sister.

"They're upstairs painting the bathroom pink." answered Lincoln

This took Lucy be surprise.

"Why? They know that I despise the color pink!" said Lucy angrily

"Princess Pony says otherwise." thought Lincoln

"So did they exclude you from painting?" Lucy questioned

Lincoln shook his head.

"I excluded myself." answered Lincoln

Lucy was confused.

"Why?" she asked

"Because they didn't think about your opinion on the topic knowing that you're goth. And plus, they decided to make this decision while you were out for some reason. I suggested that we wait until you returned but they were restless and decided to do it anyway." Lincoln explained

"Well thanks for thinking about me, brother. I just can't believe that our sisters decided to do something without a vote for everyone." said Lucy in a sad tone

"Ah, lighten up Lucy. We'll return the favor!" said Lincoln with a grin.

Lucy looked at her brother as she saw Lincoln lift a can of black paint in the air.

"They will be busy for a while so do you want to paint their rooms black?" asked Lincoln

Lucy nodded as they ran up the stairs giggling.

After all the rooms(sand Lincoln's) was painted, the sisters went into their bedrooms to see their walls painted the color black. A collection of screams filled the hallway.

Lincoln and Lucy stood in he hallway proud of their work.

"That was nice. But it seems that I will have to get used to using a pink bathroom." said Lucy

Lincoln laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. The paint will disappear in the next episode." said Lincoln

Lucy looked at Lincoln with a confused expression.

"I-I mean Mom and Dad will tell them to remove the paint!" said Lincoln with a panicked tone.

* * *

 **One question I had about this episode was about Great Grandma Harriet's spell book. It didn't work when Lucy used it. So does that mean the book is fake or is there something in the house stopping the spells from taking affect? That picture of Great Grandma Harriet changed expressions at the end so that confirms the existence of Magic in the Loud House canon. So is there something more to that book than meets the eye? Or am I just looking to deep** **into this? Idk, see you guys next time!**

 **And to everyone who didn't get the ending to the previous chapter(Sound of Silence). Lincoln was proud of Lola for planning a full proof idea that worked all the way. He felt happy knowing that one of his siblings shared one of his traits and that is planning things. Finally, Lincoln has a sibling to bond more with.**


	14. The Crying Dame

"Okay, Okay. I love the plan to get Lily to stop crying but why do I have to dress up like Fenton the Fox?" asked Lincoln in an annoyed tone.

"What's the issue?" questioned Lori

"The issue is that I automatically have to wear some Fox suit even though it could fit Lynn perfectly!" explained Lincoln

Lynn scoffed.

"I wouldn't be coughing dead wearing that." she snapped

Lincoln then turned his gaze towards Lucy.

"It could fit Lucy just fine!" whined Lincoln

Lucy crossed her arms.

"Oh, Now you guys acknowledge my presence." snapped Lucy

"I don't see the problem, little bro." said Luna

Lincoln pintched the bridge of his nose.

"Do you guys remember that time I wore that squirrel suit?" Lincoln asked

All the sisters shook their heads.

"Oh, wait. Continuity is barely a thing here..." said Lincoln

All the girls looked confused.

"Continuity?" asked Leni

Lincoln shook his head.

"Nevermind. I'll wear the suit for Lily." said Lincoln

Sometime later...

"How do you feel, bro?" asked Luan

Lincoln looked into the mirror at the Fenton costume he was wearing.

"I look like Foxy."

 **This isn't one of my best chapters but it'll have to do.**


	15. A fridge too far

**1.)** Lincoln Loud walked into the house and headed for the kitchen with his stomach grumbling.

"Mmmmmmmm. I can't wait to eat the Mac N' Cheese bites that I saved for myself last night." said Lincoln as he stopped in front of the fridge.

Lincoln looked towards the fourth wall.

"Now some of you might be saying, "Lincoln, Lana took one of your Mac N' Cheese bites!". But I'll inform you that it didn't happen."

Lincoln takes a few things out of the refrigerator until he finally gets to the back where he pulls out the container of the leftover bites and puts everything else back.

"Living in a family with 10 sisters, you have to think about hiding certain things, such as leftovers, away from their view. So I hid my bites in the back of the fridge behind everything else because with a big family, you're gonna have a pact fridge."

Lincoln begins to eat his bites, happy knowing that he used the stuffed fridge to his advantage.

* * *

 **2.)** Lana Loud reaches for the drumstick in the fridge, not knowing that there are cables attached to vanzilla's battery outside.

Lana sinks her teeth into the drumstick only to be electrocuted by an unknown amount of volts of electricity.

She falls onto the ground, unconscious.

Sometime later, Lori comes in to see Lana laying motionless on the ground with the fridge wide open.

"OMG!" Lori screamed as she grabbed Lana and quickly ran to Vanzilla and drove to the hospital.

The siblings came in the kitchen to find the wired drumstick.

"WHY IS THERE ELECTRICAL CABLES ATTACHED TO THE MOTOR?!" Lori shouted

Luan picked up the drumstick.

"The wires are also attached to this drumstick. Who did this?" Luan questioned

Everyone wondered who was the culprit while Luna sat next to the wall of the kitchen entrance, crying and feeling guilt for doing what she did.

(Lana's fate is your guy's choice. Write a story about this if you want).

 **Seriously, Lana is six years old. I doubt she would survive an electrical shock by a car battery regardless being a cartoon or not.**

* * *

 **3.)** Lori reached into the fridge only to feel a sharp pain on her hand. She pulled out her arm to reveal a turtle biting her hand its jaw sinking deeper.

Lori began to scream and cry as blood trickled out of the fresh wound.

The rest of the siblings came in and saw what was happening.

Lana's heart dropped.

Thinking fast, Lana quickly went outside and brought the kiddie pool inside and filled it with water.

"Put the turtle in the pool!" Lana shouted

The siblings helped Lori as she cried in pain.

The turtle's body was submerged in water. Thinking that it was back in its natural habitat. The turtle released Lori's hand.

Lori was lead to the van as Luna drove her to the hospital.

Lana looked at her turtle and knew what she had to do. She called animal control to have the animal taken away and placed back in the wild.

From this day forward, Lana Loud only keeps normal household pets around her family.

 **On a serious note, a bite from a snapping turtle is no joke! I read that submerging the turtle in water will make it eventually let you go. But just in case, get professional advice on turtle bites if what I said was incorrect.**

* * *

 **Here's a lighter ending...**

"Guess I can't protect my own leftovers." said Lincoln

The Loud Brother went to his room to relax and read comics until he found an ad in one comic that took his interest.

2 weeks later...

A big package was delivered at the Loud House.

Lincoln quickly took it to his room and opened the box to reveal a mini-fridge.

"Now I can make sure that my leftovers are safe!" Lincoln beamed as he placed the icebox on his dresser.


	16. Fandom Pains

**This is my version of the upcoming episode "Fandom Pains".**

Lincoln Loud just stared at the computer screen in shock. He was searching for what the fans think of him and saw some mixed reviews about him. One was about Lincoln being adopted, another is how Lincoln is always depressed and wants to die, how he's always the victim, then wimpy, and how he's shipped with every girl under the sun.

"I'm not weak." Lincoln whimpered as he left his room.

Lincoln went downstairs to see his sisters sitting on the couch with annoyed faces.

"Are you guys okay?" he asked

Lynn got up from the couch and approached her brother.

"Lincoln, I'm sorry for accusing you of being bad luck, bullying you, causing you pain, and so on." Lynn said in an annoyed tone.

Lincoln scowled at Lynn.

"Okay...We already made up for these things long ago. Why are you bringing it back up?" Lincoln questioned

"Because I looked up what people thought of me and they said that I was a "Sociopathic bully who doesn't know how to express her feelings like a normal human being"." she explained

"Dang." said Lincoln as he looked towards the rest of his sisters.

"Shat about you guy's?" he asked

Lori scoffed.

"Apparently, I'm literally an evil mistress who loves my boyfriend more than I do my own family and I hate everyone who disagrees with me." said Lori

Leni spoke next.

"You think that you have it bad, Lori? People either say that they want to marry me or say that I'm to stupid to be alive! Sure, I can be slow and random but I'm not stupid!" said Leni with tears in her eyes

Luna patted Leni's shoulder.

"It's all good, sis. But it seems that just because I'm a rockstar, I automatically do drugs that I somehow obtained illegally. And I have a crush on Mick Swagger? I'm a fan, yeah. But he's about as old as Dad!" said Luna

Now it was Luan's turn.

"Watch out, everyone. I'm a psychotic murderer who kills people if they don't laugh at my puns." Luan said sarcastically

Now Lucy...

"I'm eight years old and I worship the devil? Come on people. Not even I would go that far." said Lucy

"Hahaha! What about the part where people think that I love everything that is dirty? And I mean everything?" Lana shot out.

Lola threw her hand mirror down.

"What about people seeing me as a heartless demon who enjoys hurting old people? Somebody even made me the devil one time!" Lola cried

Lisa fixed her glasses.

"Yes, I have done some outrageous experiments on my siblings in the past. But when have I ever admitted to wanted the extinction of all life on earth? And how I've always hated my siblings? Quite unprofessional if I do say so myself." said Lisa

"What about you, Lily?" asked Lincoln

Lily took out her binkie.

"Comedy relief." she said

Lincoln shook his head at what he was told.

"People actually see you guys like that? That's terrible!" he said

Lori rolled her eyes.

"That's only the tip of the iceberg. Apparently, all of us use you as our personal punching bag and we get angry with you because of very small incidents that could be easily solved." she explained

Lynn Sr and Rita walked into the living room.

"Girls, you're grounded." Rita announced with a bored tone

"WHAT?!" All sisters shouted

"Sorry, girls. It seems that people think that we're constantly hard on Lincoln while you girls get off scot-free every time." she explained

"And we have to go to the Parent Councilor because we're such a bad influence on you kids." Lynn Sr added

All the siblings were shocked.

"Since when?" they asked

The parents just shrugged their shoulders.

 **Yeah, I just thought it would be funny to do something like this. Next chapter will be about "Yes Man".**


	17. Season 1-3 in a nutshell and commentary

**Man, it's been a while since I last updated, huh? I was going to do something with "Yes Man" but Darthsidious04 did something similar to what I was going to do in his "Simple Solutions" collection(check that out when you can). So I decided to do something different for this chapter...**

 **Season 1 in a nutshell:**

"Hi, I'm Abraham Lincoln! I want something around here to change so I will take action!"

Sisters:"Grrrr. Lincoln's idea totally backfired so all of us are mad at him!"

Parents:"We'll just sit this one out for some reason."

Lincoln:"Why do I cause the most problems? I'm going to fix this which will lead to my ultimate public humiliation!"

*The problem is fixed and Lincoln's once again an outcast.*

Sisters:"We forgive you, homie."

Next episode:

Sisters:"All of us are for some reason angry at our brother again even though we make mistakes as well!"

Lincoln:"I'm going to make a fool of myself...again!"

Fandom:"The sisters are evil, Lincoln's an angel! Let's ship him with everyone including the kitchen sink!"

Lynn jr:"Hey fandom!"

Fandom:"Wut?"

Lynn jr:"No Such Luck!"

Fandom:"TRIGGERED!"

Lynn jr:"Lol"

 **To be perfectly honest with you all, season 1 was my least favorite season due to a few reasons.**

 **Season 2 in a nutshell:**

Yay, Some Character Development!

Fandom:"But...Ronincoln is broken...*Loud Crying*we all still hate Lynn though!"

 **I liked season 2 and there was only 1-2 things that I disliked about it.**

 **Season 3 in a nutshell:**

*Sniff,Sniff*

"It that...Continuity I smell?"

 **Now I know that season 3 is only a few good episodes in but this is by far my most favorite season. No Siblings bashing each other, The Sisters who were hated before are becoming better people, The Parents are actually doing their jobs and confronting their kids and helping them with life. Lori and Carol are now friends, Luna now knows that even if she doesn't make it to the Big Time like she desires, she can still play music to people in other ways. And Leni's relationship with Chaz will be expanded in this season. I find Leni and Chaz's relationship to be more important than the other ships that have been talked about recently because think about it, how many times in the real world or fiction do you see an overweight person having an attractive girlfriend? That's rare and then being together teaches overweight people that even if they are ridiculed for being different in body size, there will be people out there who will love you no matter what!**


	18. Linka's canon personality

**I rewatched the episode "One of the Boys" sometime ago and it got me thinking about if the Loud brothers and Linka will ever appear in the show with their own episode or a slight cameo appearance. At first, I was thinking of situations that could happen then I realized that we really don't know what Linka's personality is like...so here's a few options on how Linka could be if she ever returned.**

 **1.) Same as Lincoln:**

 **The most obvious choice is that Linka will act just like Lincoln. A witty geek who just wants to find her place in life and since we saw how nice here brothers are to her then it might just be the same way as the sisters to Lincoln.**

 **2.) Spoiled Brat:**

 **This is the most unlikely but I got this idea from some ask blog with Linka and it seems that she rules over her brothers somehow. So this idea is we all have a sibling (or we know a sibling from another family) who acts bratty because they're the youngest, only son, or only daughter, etc. So what would it be like in Linka's case? I see Lynn Sr and Rita spoiling her because she's the only daughter and want to treat her right so Linka gets whatever she wants which would eventually make her think that she's above her brother's needs. So that means that Linka can say what she wants to her brothers not face consequences.**

 **3.) A mix of 1 and 2:**

 **So in this choice, Linka is a princess with discipline. She knows that she's special but due to her parents raising her right, Linka knows that there are consequences for her actions and tries to be a good person and role model to her younger brothers. And just like Lincoln, she's happy to help her brothers.**

 **So what do you guys think?**

 **To you, how would Linka act if she were to ever return on the show?**


	19. Least favorite episodes of season 1

**I saw plenty of lists like these at some places where people discuss their least favorite episodes of the Loud House and I decided to give it a shot. Note: Don't take too much what I say seriously.**

My least favorite episodes of Season One:

1.) Slueth or Consequence:

The most problem I have with this episode is the start of the cliched "Sister's are evil, Lincoln's an angel" trope. Basically, how the sisters automatically blame him for clogging the toilet (I still don't have a clue why Lincoln thought he could flush CD's and a sweater down a toilet). It's not the part that they accused him that bothered me, it's the mad faces that they gave Lincoln for thinking he clogged the toilet. Annoyed? Sure, but they treat it like only Lincoln has ever clogged the toilet in the house. And at the end where they believe that the pretty pony book actually belonged to him, even though there's not much places he could hide a book like that. And at the end, his father grounded him...for clogging a toilet...perfect sense. The real question is, how did a book like that manage to clog the toilet? Wasn't the book bigger than the toilet hole?

2.) Overnight Success:

I just really don't care about this episode to be honest. It was good seeing how Clyde interacted with Lincoln's sisters but this episode really didn't interest me in the slightest.

3.) No Such Luck:

Have you seen the stories about this episode on this site?

4.) Get the message:

This is how the "Lori is Evil" stories began.

5.) Dance, Dance, Resolution:

I just felt like this episode could've went better. It had a happy ending, yeah but I wish Luan, Lynn, Lucy, and Luna would've assisted Lincoln a bit. I wonder what it was like when he got home?

P.S. I also ship Linku(Lincoln and Haiku) along with Tabcoln(Lincoln and Tabby). Sue me.

6.) Brawl in the Family:

* _Takes a long sip of tea from a glass._

Lynn Sr and Rita gave a bad example of parenting in this episode, but they are still better than the Timmy Turner's parents. I'm surprise Lynn and Rita didn't put her foot down against her daughters and straightened them out. What would the sisters do to them?

7.) Making the case:

Now this is one of the few times that it's justified that the sisters are mad at Lincoln. But this also started the cliche that "Lincoln is depressed because he can't accomplish anything" trope.

8.) Girl Guru:

By far my least favorite episode. What was the point of this episode anyways? At one part, Lincoln and Clyde should've known that salt and vinegar wouldn't work in pies, for starters. That's another thing too. How come we see Lincoln making mistakes that he should know how to avoid but we see the younger sisters easily avoid said mistake? Is this a play on the whole "Girls are smarter than boys" cliche? Lincoln's eleven years old. If a kid younger than him(let's use Lana for example) is able to correctly do something that he should know how to do as well then some thing is very wrong! This is where the people who constantly defend Lincoln comes from(I'm not one of them)!

 **This is pretty much all I have to say for Season One. And as I said before, season one is my least favorite chapter because it's just the same thing in some episodes. It's either, "Lincoln gets a plan, it screws up later on, people get mad, he fixes it which ends with his public embarrassment, rinse and repeat" or just random filler. I really don't consider much episodes of season one canon. Especially the ones that either make Lincoln look like a dunce or make the sisters complete d-bags.**

 **Welp, that's enough nit-picking about a cartoon.**

 **Toodles~**


	20. Friendzy

**SPOILER WARNING for the episode "FRIENDZY" which literally just aired about an hour ago.**

Lincoln and Clyde walked into the house to enjoy another after-school episode of ARRGH!. Upon opening the door, the two meet Lincoln's sisters facing the two with their arms crossed and faces that didn't wear anger or smug tones, but the looks of defeat.

"What's going on?" Lincoln asked

Lori sighed.

"You win." she answered

Both boys scowled.

"What I mean is that we figured out your plan to use Clyde just to get more privileges." Lynn explained

Both boys tensed.

"Dang it!" said Clyde

"So...are you going to do something to us?" Lincoln asked in fear

All girls shook their heads, allowing the two boys to sigh in relief.

"But why do you all look so down?" Clyde inquired

"Because, we explained to our friends about our plan and we were going to invite them in order to strike back but they really didn't want to waste their time to help us get back at two eleven year olds." Luan answered

"And the ones we didn't explain our plan to still declined to come because they were busy." Lucy added

"So in closing, you both may have the television." said Lisa

Both boys lit up in happiness as they hopped onto the couch while the rest of the girls went upstairs and I don't know, probably text on their phones for hours.

* * *

 _Now here's one involving when Lori reveals to Lincoln and Clyde that everyone is on to them._

After Lori explains to Lincoln and Clyde that the jig is up, they turn to see all sisters and their friends staring at them with smug looks. Lincoln knows that things will now be more difficult.

"Wait a minute!" Clyde announced

Everyone looked at the nerdy boy.

"We saw Lynn, Paula, Luna, Sam, Lucy, Haiku, and the rest of you inside just a few minutes ago. Did you all just come out here, especially the ones watching tv just to smirk at me and Lincoln?" Clyde questioned with a raised eyebrow.

The large group in front of the two boys rubbed their arms and the back of their heads. Once they thought about it, it was a very weird thing to do.

Clyde just shook his head.

"And you all know why you were invited as well yet you still came, knowing you all were being used? How shameful!" said Clyde

Lincoln just looked at his friend in shock.

(To be honest, this scene in the episode would've made more sense if it was just the sisters who were outside smirking at Lincoln and not their friends. It makes me believe that their friends knows that they're visiting for no reason). Also, when everyone smiles at the two, even Haiku was doing it and it looked creepy!


	21. The Realistic House

_**"In the Realistic House, in the Realistic House! Duck, Dodge, Push, and Shove! This is most likely how we show our love!"**_

1.) Lori:

Lori would still have the same second mother personality where she has with her siblings already except this time, she would be more calmer and less threatening and tries to stop her siblings antics before they go too far. And her parents would most likely restrict her from her phone from time to time so she won't be such a phonoholic.

2.) Leni:

Leni would still have her same personality but is slightly brighter than her canon counterpart. But she would still be ditzy(hehe, blonde moments). And she wouldn't make too much simple mistakes.

3.) Luna:

Luna would only have her speakers in the garage and not in the house where it could literally shake the already old house. And her parents wouldn't allow their 15-year old daughter to travel to shows with a man who's somewhere in his 40's unless the parents really trust him(I'm talking about Chunk).

4.) Luan:

Lynn and Rita wouldn't allow Luan to pull such crazy pranks like she already does that can really harm someone. Though her pranks and gift of ventriloquism is still the same.

5.) Lynn Jr:

Lynn's love for sports will still be the same but her parents would've confronted her about her competitiveness. Lynn knows that she can't expect to win every game and that she should only play for the fun of it. So her being a sore loser/winner will barely be seen and she won't be the only player on her teams to be capable of winning a game.

6.) Lincoln:

Lincoln will still be the same with his "Man with the Plan" title but he will think about what he's going to do before doing it so episodes like "Making the Case" and "No Such Luck" would never happen. And he would know better to not make these mistakes in the first place.

7.) Lucy:

Lucy will still have her interests in darkness and poems but she wouldn't be allowed to have possessions like Ouija boards and spell books(unless it's a fake spell book). Lynn and Rita would also talk to her about her depressed attitude and the fact that she can "see and talk" to ghosts.

8.) Lana:

Lana will still her animal loving, tomboy self. But Lynn and Rita would make her take baths when needed and not allow her to keep animals like snakes for example until she at least gets older. And the dangerous activities that a six-year old shouldn't do like wresling crocodiles won't be happening realistically.

9.) Lola:

Lola will still be a pageant queen but also a princess with discipline. Mainly, she will be less bratty and be unable to make grown men scared of her.

10.) Lisa:

Lisa wouldn't be allowed to have such dangerous chemicals in her room especially with an infant around. Lisa would also had a talk from her parents about not experimenting on her siblings, knowing the consequences for doing so.

11.) Lily:

Lily...would still be the same.

12.) Lynn Sr and Rita:

The Loud Parents will still be working hard to provide for their family. But Lynn would try to make improvements to his home and also trade in his old van for something better along with another vehicle so he and his wife can go to work. The two also wouldn't be afraid to stop their daughter's "Sister-Fight Protocol" before it happens and try to intervene before things get bad. They would also not be fooled by silly lies(like bad luck for example). And also, hold their kids responsible for their actions.

13.) Flip:

This man would've already been arrested a long time ago for his crimes!

 **So, this was my take on "Realistic Loud House". I hope you all enjoyed what I had to say and if there's something that I missed then type it in the reviews.**


	22. White Hare(Review)

**Review:**

 **Let me just tell you that the season three episode, "White Hare" is by far my most favorite Loud House episode to date. Not only does it go back to the original prototype for the show(lots and lots of bunnies), and it also gave Lincoln a new love interest(As if he didn't have enough already), but at the near end where the sisters explained to Lincoln that he should be himself and even told what his best qualities are and how honest they were about it. And how every little mistake that Lincoln has made in the past has been forgiven because the sisters understand their brother and are aware that everyone makes mistakes and learns from it.**

 **That totally changed how some people view the loud sisters and thankfully, the "Evil Sisters" cliche has been demolished thanks to that scene.**

 **See, if future episodes have more moments like this(Hopefully, the movie as well), then you know that the Loud House will always be remembered for not its humor, nor relationships, but the added realism and what family is all about.**

 **Fun Fact: Did you know that it was confirmed that the new girl from this episode and the upcoming female character "Stella" are actually the same person but had a redesign? Go to the Loud House wiki and you'll surely find it.**


	23. The Ultimate NSL Story!

**Here it is, the NSL fic to end all NSL fics! With this entry, there will be no more stories about that stupid episode which should never be spoken of ever again!**

* * *

"You're bad luck!" Lynn jr yelled at her brother.

Lincoln turned to his sister with a icy cold glare. He raised his hand and pointed his index finger towards her as he began to speak.

"No u!" Lincoln replied

Both stared at each other in silence for what felt like an eternity.

 **Hours later...**

Lynn struggled to find comfort on her bed of leaves in the backyard. She then sighed as gazed up at the night sky.

"He got me good with that one." said Lynn

 _The End_

* * *

 **I hope that you all enjoyed this story as which you can tell, took hours and hours of hard work.**


	24. Shattered Hearts 2 ideas

**It's no surprise that a lot of people liked my past story "Shattered Hearts" and I found it to be one of my best stories behind "Brother of Vengeance". I remember one person in the reviews saying how there should be a part 2 or a sequel and at first, I thought that the story didn't need a sequel since it had such a good ending. But then I thought how it could work if I ever decided to do a sequel or not. But what will it be about? Luckily, I have two choices!**

 **1.) Loudest Yard:**

 **After reading the story, "A Loud to Play" by Stall Walt(I enjoy that story, give it a read, please) and that made me remember how that episode went. So my idea on this one is that after Lincoln looses the game, Rita begins to grill him about using Lynn just to get out of sports but Lincoln blames his mother for Lynn's injury because she signed Lincoln up for football while knowing that he has no skill whatsoever when it comes to sports. The argument won't end with a slap to the face(don't want to reuse the same material) but without thinking, Rita says something to Lincoln like how she's tired of him being a disappointment or something which she immediately regrets and tries to apologize to a heart broken Lincoln and this is how the story goes. Now I'm not trying to make Lincoln the angel here. My desire for these types of stories is to give the two main characters their own problems that they need to sort out together. Lincoln's problem would most likely be his stubbornness in not trying something new. What would be Rita's? And would it take place ithe same timeline as Shattered Hearts or a different timeline?**

 **2.) Genderbent:**

 **Now it shouldn't be a surprise to you all that I enjoy the idea of alternate universes. That's why I created the Guardian of the Multiverse universe for such a thing. And something that I believe for each and every fanfiction is that there's a genderbent version to it. So why not a genderbent version of Shattered Hearts? Will it be similar to the first and it be Loki and Linka? Or Linka and a different brother and what reason did they fight for?**

 **So this is where I need your guys opinions. If I ever decide to make something else for Shattered Hearts at one point, which of the two do you want to see(heck, I might even do both if I'm motivated enough).**


	25. Luna's Origin plot hole

**Here's something that I fon get about Luna's origin.**

 **In the episode, "For bros about to rock", It is revealed that Luna was in seventh grade when she discovered rock music. But it was also confirmed that she was nine when it happened. This is a huge plot hole because unless Luna is smart enough to skip grades in order to be nine and in seventh grade, the writers must've made a mistake that hopefully they will fix.**

 **What do you guys think?**

 **And what do you think the show would be like if Luna didn't discover rock? This is where the Classic Luna au comes in.**


	26. City Slickers (Canon v Fanon)

**City Slickers(Canon):**

Lincoln: "I'm visiting my friend, Ronnie Anne in the city!"

Ronnie Anne: "Hey, Lincoln. These are my friends!"

Ronnie Anne moves to show Lincoln the three friends that she has made while living in this city.

Lincoln: "Hello, characters who'll be forgotten until the spin-off airs!"

Nikki, Sameer, and Casey: "Hi!"

Ronnie Anne: "I don't want my friends to know that I'm not really from uptown but they'll figure it out anyway."

Nikki, Sameee, and Casey: "We found out but we still like you."

Ronnie Anne: "Yay!"

* * *

 **City Slickers(Fanon):**

Ronnie Anne: "Lincoln, these are my friends."

Lincoln pushes Ronnie Anne aside as he approaches the tall, blonde haired girl wearing a sky blue hoodie, navy blue capri pants, and pink-high tops. He then picks up a rose from out of nowhere and looks into her eyes.

Lincoln: "And who's this tall drink of water?"

Nikki grabs the rose from Lincoln's hands and smells it.

Nikki: "My names Nikki, you must be Lincoln~"

Lincoln picks up Nikki bridal style and walks off into the sunset with her in his arms.

Ronnie Anne just stared in confusion.

Ronnie Anne: "...What just happened?"

Sameer: "Nikkicoln happened, that's what."

Casey: "Eh, I ship it."

* * *

 **Yeah...I was bored so I wrote this.**


	27. GOTM 1 remastered

**Hey, I just want to let any of the people who enjoys me "Guardian of the Multiverse" series that the second story is on hiatus for now as I'm re-doing the chapters of the first one(spelling corrections and a few changes to the plot/character backstories). I already re-done the first chapter on Thanksgiving and the second chapter is underway. I'm not sure if the site will tell you if the chapters changed or not so just keep a lookout, I'll type in the story's summary if a chapter has been updated.**

 **Also, if anyone is wondering what had happened to the "Be Stella My Heart" chapter, I deleted because I thought it was dumb and just copied the "City Slickers" chapter.**


End file.
